Jellicle Cats
by Babee-Maddie
Summary: Edward Bella Alice Jasper Rosalie Emmett are all in a play Called 'CATS' For their schools Glee Club. Canon Couples. Enjoy. LEMONS, HATE, TEARS, JOY AND DRAMA Please Read and Reveiw


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything but The Plot and Some Characters of mine. I wish i did own Emmett Cullen.**

**In My Story Glee Club is a Dance and Singing club.**

* * *

**INFORMATION: Bella is not clumsy, she's a Dancer and Singer. She is the new girl with angela as her only friend.**

**Edward is a stuck-up, self-absorbed player screwing anything in a skirt.**

**Emmett is a Football, Baseball Star who is Edward best friend and Fellow player**

**Jasper is on the Football and Soccer team. Is also a Player and has a crush on Alice and Bella**

**Alice is a Cheerleader, and absolutely inlove with Jasper but he wont give her the time of Day.**

**Rosalie, is also a cheerleader and inlove with Edward but Edward is too stuck-up to see what is right in front of his eyes.**

**Angela and Ben are a couple. Ben is in Glee Club as well as Soccer Team. Angela is Glee Club and Best Friends with Bella**

**Edward Sr. and Elisabeth Masen are Edwards Parents.**

**Charlie and Renee Swan are Bella's Parents**

**Esme and Carlisle Brandon are Alice's Parents**

**Michael and Julie Whitlock are Jasper's Adoptive Parents**

**Michelle and Lucas Hale are Rosalie's Parents**

**Mason and Lilly McCarty are Emmetts Parents**

**AGES:**

**Bella Swan: 17, 13 September**

**Edward Masen: 18, 19 December**

**Alice Brandon: 17, 22 March**

**Jasper Whitlock: 18, 25 June**

**Rosalie Hale: 18, 25 June**

**Emmett McCarty: 18 29 September**

* * *

**Chapter One: Auditions**

**Bella POV**

"Belllllllaaa, Please, Please, _Please_," Angela, my best friend, asked. _Ugghhh!_ I Thought, _Why did she want me to join Glee Club anyway?_

"Fine," I said defeatedly as she bounced around our dorm. Angela, how to describe, Angela is Tall and Slim with brown hair that settles between her shoulderblades and her eyes are brown and green, she is absolutely stunning.

I, on the other hand, am average height around 5'5 and weigh 110 pounds, my hair is plain and dull and my eyes are an ugly green colour.

"What should you sing?" She asked excitedly _Hmmmm!. Good Question _I thought.

"What about a duet and you sing with me?" i asked shyly. Her face widened into the biggest smile i have ever seen. Then it clicked, this is what she wanted me to ask. Sly, Angela very, very sly.

"What about Macavity or Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer from 'CATS'?" Both duets both could have good choreography.

"But don't we need to do two songs?" I questioned.

"Yeah, how about Macavity and Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer?"

"Who do you want to be for Macavity?" i asked

"Ummmm," She tought for a minute, "I'll be Demeter and you can bombularina and for the Second one you can be Rumpelteazer because you have a more femine voice when you sing," i agreed.

* * *

**Audition Day**

"Last but not Least... Bella and Angela," Mrs. Goldburne said as we made our way on to the stage and set the music up. "Now what will you be preforming," She asked politely.

"Macavity is our first then Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer From 'CATS'," Angela said confidently.

"Well, extensive choice girls and if you get signed as a member that is the theme we are doing this year," Mrs. Goldburne replied. We smiled and took our places, we had set up a table from me to lay on why Angela sings the hall was filled with the students that had already Auditioned.

Angela sat in the middle of the stage as the music started.

_Macavity! Macavity's a mystery cat  
He's called the Hidden Paw  
For he's a master criminal who can defy the law  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard_

She moved sensually, rolling her arse while making simple hand movements

_The Flying Squad's despair  
For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!_

She twirled around the stage on her toes as if she were a ballerina

_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's broken every human law  
He breaks the law of gravity  
His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare  
And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!_

she shook her body backwards and continued

_You may seek him in the basement  
You may look up in the air  
But I tell you once and once again  
Macavity's not there! _

She looked up to the sky then dropped and hit the floor with her hands.

I slowly stood and walked towards her.

_Macavity's a ginger cat  
He's very tall and thin  
You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in  
His brow is deeply lined in thought  
His head is highly domed  
His coat is dusty from neglect  
His whiskers are uncombed  
He sways his head from side to side  
With movements like a snake  
And when you think he's half asleep  
He's always wide awake!_

I was moving sensually just as Angela had, and ran my hands down my thighs only the drag them back up.

_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
For he's a fiend in feline shape  
A monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street  
You may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!_

We danced across the floor moving this way and that way always sensually.

_He's outwardly respectable  
I know he cheats at cards  
And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's_

We rolled our arses again making you moves prominent.

_And when the larder's looted  
Or the jewel cases rifled  
Or when the milk is missing  
Or another Peke's been stifled  
Or the greenhouse glass is broken and the trellis past repair  
There's the wonder of the thing:  
Macavity's not there!_

We seperated and danced our way back to the centre.

_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity  
He always has an alibi and one or two to spare  
Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there!_

_And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known  
(I might mention Mungojerrie, Griddlebone)  
Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time  
Just controls the operations  
The Napoleon of Crime!  
_

_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's a fiend in feline shape  
A monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street  
You may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!_

We froze in that stance.

"Okay, wow, Next Song Please," Mrs. Goldburne Stated.

_Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer  
We're a notorious couple of cats  
As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians  
Tight-rope walkers and acrobats  
We have an extensive reputation  
We make our home in Victoria Grove  
This is merely our centre of operation  
For we are incurably given to rove_

_We are very well known in Cornwall Gardens  
In Launceston Place and in Kensington Square  
We have really a little more reputation  
Than a couple of cats can very well bear_

_If the area window is found ajar  
And the basement looks like a field of war  
If a tile or two comes loose on the roof  
(Which presently fails to be waterproof)  
If the drawers are pulled out from the bedroom chest  
And you can't find one of your winter vests  
If after supper one of the girls  
Suddenly misses her Woolworth pearls  
The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!  
It was Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer!"  
And most of the time they leave it at that_

_Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have a very unusual gift of the gab  
We are highly efficient cat burglars as well  
And remarkably smart at a smash and grab  
We make our home in Victoria Grove  
We have no regular occupation  
We are plausible fellows who like to engage  
A friendly policeman in conversation_

_When the family assembles for Sunday dinner  
With their minds made up that they won't get thinner  
On Argentine joint, potatoes and greens  
And the cook will appear from behind the scenes  
And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow,  
"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow!  
For the joint has gone from the oven like that!"  
The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!  
It was Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer!"  
And most of the time they leave it at that_

_Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have a wonderful way of working together  
And some of the time you would say it was luck  
And some of the time you would say it was weather  
We go through the house like a hurricane  
And no sober person could take his oath  
Was it Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer?  
Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?_

_And when you hear a dining room smash  
Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash  
Or down from the library there comes a loud ping  
From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming  
The family will say: "Now which was which cat?  
It was Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer!"  
And there's nothing at all to be done about that!_

We bowed and thanked Mrs. Goldbourne for the opportunity and took our seats.

"Thank you all for coming today, as i said to these two girls before they started we are doing 'CATS' The musical, for something Different and i will post the Castings Up tomorrow, Have a good Night," she said before she strolled out of the Auditorium. Angela turned to me a screamed softly in my ear.

"Oh My God, that was really good, thank you," i smiled at her and told her no problem, it was fun.

* * *

**A/N: I Know, I know, we all hate them but Authors Notes sometimes have to be posted i will make sure all my Authors are posted at the bottom of the Chapter. I'm so sorry if this sucks this is my first time i started writting it in English and Sebastian took it from me and showed my friends and then Minnie showed me this sight and told me to type it up so i did.  
Please Reply it would mean alot to me please don't leave hurtful messages just some tips would be nice if u think i can improve it in any way.**

**If you have any suggestions or questions don't be afraid to ask.**

**xx Babee-Maddie xx**


End file.
